The subject matter disclosed herein relates to equipment to move loads, such as heavy machinery.
A variety of industrial and commercial applications may use heavy machinery, such as generators and turbomachinery (e.g., turbines, compressors, and pump). The heavy machinery may be moved for many reasons, such as initial installation, servicing, or replacement. Unfortunately, the heavy machinery may be installed in locations that are difficult to access. As a result, the heavy machinery may be difficult to move.